This procurement is for a retrospective study of two non-randomized groups to assess the prevalence and severity of dental fluorosis in early erupting permanent teeth in test (exposed to dietary fluoride supplements) and control (not exposed to dietary fluoride supplements) subjects comprised of school-age children residing in the Portland, ME area. The proposed study will provide essential information needed to clarify whether the current ADA schedule adopted in the late 1970s is still appropriate. The null hypothesis to be tested is: there is no relation between fluoride intake prescribed according to the currently recommended ADA dosage schedule for dietary fluoride supplements and dental fluorosis in early-erupting permanent teeth. Subjects in the treatment group will be recruited from a population of children who have participated previously in a prenatal fluoride supplement investigation. These children have used dietary fluoride supplement since birth in accordance with the dosage schedule currently recommended by the American Dental Association. In addition, approximately half of the mothers of these children used prenatal dietary fluoride supplements, again, with known levels of compliance. The control group will comprise approximately the same number of children as the treatment group balanced by age, sex, race, and school attended. Control subjects will be selected randomly from non-exposed students. Dental caries and fluorosis data will be collected using portable computers during a 5-8 minute clinical examination in school. History of fluoride exposure from birth, sociodemographic data, and residence history will be obtained by written questionnaire.